


demons

by rivercharles06



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Violence, Courtroom Drama, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Penelope Blossom's A+ Parenting, Rough Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Twins, hal coopers A+ parenting, we stan hal and penelope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercharles06/pseuds/rivercharles06
Summary: alice cooper had an affair that resulted in her having twins they are demons she choose to deal with it. and that abuse them when her husband wasn't looking. but he finds out eventually and boom courtroom. next thing you know they are in florida going to college and meet another pair of twins and everything falls into place. but will their demons chase after them and destroy everything. there may be hope though since when you see your soulmate there intals and a symbol of them appear somewhere on your body they way you find you feel something you cant describe it though its different for everyone. pain,security anything
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter will just be a character description

betty cooper 

full name: elizabeth catalina cooper  
name meaning: my god is an oath,pure

family; dad, hal cooper  
mom, alice cooper  
siblings, charles cooper

charles cooper

full name: charles prothemeus cooper  
name meaning:free man,foresighting person

family;dad, hal cooper  
mom, alice cooper  
siblings, betty cooper

jughead jones 

full name: forsythe pendleton jones the lll  
name meaning: man peace,enclosure 

family; dad, fp jones  
mom, gladys jones  
siblings, veronica jones

veronica jones (lodge)

full name: veronica luna lodge jones  
name meaning:honest image, moon,temporary dwelling

family: dad, fp jones  
mom, gladys jones  
siblings, jughead jones, jellybean jones

jellybean jones

full name: forsythia pendleton jones  
name meaning: Forsyth's flower, enclosure 

family: dad, fp jones  
mom, gladys jones  
siblings, jughead jones, veronica jones

cheryl blossom

full name: cheryl marjorie blossom  
name meaning:cherry fruit, pearl 

family:dad, cilfford blossom  
mom, penelope blossom

kevin keller

full name: kevin aiden keller  
name meaning: gentle child, little fire

family; dad, tom keller

sweet pea

full name: jorden bryce peabrook  
name meaning: praise of god, noblemen

toni topaz

full name: antionette topaz  
name meaning: priceless

changes:  
hal is a great dad  
cheryls family and bettys family are related and proud of it  
bettys family is very rich  
jugheads family is very rich  
basically everyone is rich  
toni and sweet pea live together and are distant cousins  
veronica and jughead are twins and are protective of each other  
betty and charles are twins and love each other loads  
alice is in jail  
no polly cause i dont like her (sorry)  
and instead of them wanting to go to new york they live in florida  
they are also 17/18


	2. Chapter 2

Demons. we all have them, it could be anything.it could be a place, a picture or even a person. that person could be someone who embarrassed you in school or something even darker, a killer. or could it of been someone close to you like your parents or your own child.in alice coopers case that is exactly the case. her children are her demons. or more of a reminder of how imperfect she is you see her twins elizabeth catalina cooper and charles promethemus cooper aren't her husbands but she makes him believe they are but she reminds the kids that they are a mistake without giving to much away.but she makes out she loves them in front of her husband but when he isn't looking she feeds them pills especially elizabeth. and she ate them like a good girl but when she started high school she stopped and pretending to be perfect but it was hard sure she took the pills every now and then to get her mother off her trail but she soon found out ,around when she was nineteen or a few months ago, and her father came home to hear them fighting charles being in the room next to them warned his 'father' not to go in but he did next thing you know they are all in court fighting against alice cooper 

a: your the reason this famliy is falling apart if you had just been the perfect girl you were born to be we wouldn't be here' she pointed at elizabeth 

hal stepped in front of her and shouted back 

h: well you shouldn't be feeding your children pills 

the court room just gasped you could see the disappointment on alices mothers face, the judge just stared at alice waiting for a response 

j: I understand why you want to divorce her now. I think it’s disgusting how you feed you children pills that could be dangerous to them. giving your child at the age of five topiramate you do understand that they are used for borderline personality disorders and I'm pretty sure elizabeth and charles do not have those' 

she stood there silent it was as if it was the first time she realized what she had done was bad but it wouldn’t last long 

a: you can’t take the children away from me because they aren’t yours. Yes I cheated on you but instead of forgetting about it and getting an abortion I dealt with it I wanted to protect you children 

C: lies after lies maybe hal isn’t our real father but he has been more of a father than you have ever been in our lives he loves us unlike you who pushes us to be perfect which nearly caused elizabeth to end her life but dad stopped her. He supported me when I came out you didn’t you just hit me you don’t deserve to be a mother 

J: well I believe your son spoke for me I am sentencing you to one year of jail I wish I could give you more but that’s the most I can give you. You should be ashamed of yourself I dont understand how you could cheat on a man who has given you everything you wanted. As for you hal im allowing you to be elizabeth’s and charles’ carers if you would like to meet me in my office in ten minutes I will discuss everything. Now get this vile woman out of my sight. 

The court room cheered 

Bettys diary 

I remember that day vividly the day my dad became my dad. I don’t know who my real dad is and I don’t want to know because im fine with hal he has done so much for us in the past six months in fact he has agreed to move to florida over the summer of course the asking part was easy but deciding to where to move that was the hard part. Me and charles have changed a lot over the past six months. The first big changed was the name we changed our names I became betty short for elizabeth and charles stayed the same the next one was style well that one was just me I went from pink and blue to black and purple my personality changed abit. I used to be the girl who did everything right seen not heard until this bitch pissed me off so exposed her and I did it again and again and soon I was named the exposer it was fun until I was asked to do a last speech at my graduation lets just say people hate me now. well now that I think about it it was me who really changed and that’s when we moved bare in mind we got all my moms money we bought a house on the beach a big on actually five bedroom my dad had the largest bedroom so he could have his office the next two rooms had an ocean view so me and charles took those then the other rooms he turned his into a cinema for everyone but when his friends were over no entrance but he had to get them first and theres mine its still empty im still thinking I have many ideas but I havent narrowed them down to one. But now im starting college maybe when I get some friends I might decide luckily my cousin cheryl lives here and some of her friends go to the universtiy so im meeting them in ten minutes and then heading to school im currently wearing my classic ripped tights hair in curls and my black lacy top with my black bomber jacket and dark blue shorts that was my go to look my dad was concerned but always said as long as your comfortable well its time to go 

Cheryls p.o.v 

There was me veronica, sweet pea, kevin, my darling tt jugehad isnt here yet he said he would meet us outside the university my very excited for my favorite cousins meets my favorite friends 

C: cher you didn’t have to wait for us we could of meet you at the uni 

K: well if you knew cheryl she doesn’t wait for no one 

We all laughed but I could tell something was off between kevin and charles I will ask later now we are just waiting for elizabeth or betty I don’t even know what her name is well she better hurry up 

Ch: wheres the other twin charles she should be here 

B: cousin cheryl long time no see 

Ch: cousin betty god you have indeed changed since the last time I saw you 

V: care to introduce us cheryl 

Ch: right charles, betty meet veronica jones 

Bettys p.o.v 

Chery pointed to a raven haired girl she seemed like type of girl who was kind to everyone but if you piss her off your done 

V: its nice to meet you betty im sure will besties 

She smiled I haven’t had a good friend other than my brother in years cheryl pointed to a taller looking man he seemed quite intimidating his name was sweet pea and he wore a leather jacket with a snake ‘southside serpents’ must be a gang 

C: sweet pea. That’s an odd name but I think we will get use to it 

Charles patted me on the back sweet pea had the same type hair as veronica but darker but had his eyes always on veronica love eyes. It made me realize how lonely I am the next person introduced was kevin now he was your classic gay best friend perfect my brother but I could tell something was wrong with charles but I didn’t question it and last was a girl. A short girl but very friend her name was toni she was cheryls soulmate I remember cheryl talking about her a few years ago 

B: toni I have heard so much about you its lovely to meet you. All of you. 

T: you too cheryl told us so much about her amazing cousins well anyway we need to meet jughead before he gets mardy with us 

S: well he is probably trying to get into a girls pants. 

B: he sounds like a dick well anyway can you fill us in on any important info 

C: yep we need to know all the tea 

Ch: well lets start off with the obvious 

We all started walking toni and cheryl linked arms sweet pea walked behind us and veronica was speaking to kevin and charles 

Ch: kevin is gay 

K: no shit sherlock 

T: carrying on my and cheryl have our soulmarks and they are on our lower backs sweet pea and veronica have their soulmarks but veronica hates to admit it and sweet pea tries to hard. 

S: toni you have to stop me and veronicas relationship is none of your business 

V: what relationship 

C: oooo tea 

B: anyway carry on cheryl 

Ch: toni and sweet pea are cousins and live together and because mommy dearest doesn’t want me to leave I cant live with them but veronica is crazy rich 

V: and that why sweet pea and I will NEVER be together 

S: cause shes embarrassed of me 

Sweetpea and veronica started raising their voices at each other and we all stoped to listen and I have a feeling it wasn’t the first time as everyone reactions they just rolled their eyes 

Ch: ok you two stop we get it we need to go before jughead loses his shit 

V: speak of the devil 

J: where the fuck have you guys been 

S: that’s no way to speak to a lady 

J: cover your ears then 

I just laid my eyes on the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on he was tall like sweet pea his hair like veronicas infact he looked just like veronica maybe they were siblings or it was coincidence but he was also wearing the same jacket as sweet pea ‘southside serpents’ 

V: now brother that’s no way to speak to a lady 

J: darling sister why must you copy your future husband 

Ch: anywho jughead meet betty and charles 

J: so these are the people you wouldn’t shut up about 

T; twins actually like you and veronica 

J: please to make your acquaintance 

He grabbed my hand and bowed looked up at me and winked at me I think I died but I won’t show it but as he did I felt weird not like butterflys like a pain on my lower right abdomen it was burning but as I looked at him he placed his hand on the same place


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead P.o.v 

Shit. Shit. shit this cant happening I refuse to believe I found my soulmate im 19 I get cheryl and toni found each other but I'm too young I'm a player. Fuck its burning 

B: I need to go I will see you guys at lunch 

And she was gone poof. I mean I'm not gonna lie she is stunning but no she seems like she doesn’t deserve it but I bet she’s great in bed 

J: ok im going to my first class 

And we went our separate ways I have english literature that should be ok. Right? 

Bettys P.o.v 

This cant be happening I don’t know what to do I have a soulmark from someone I just met and someone who sleeps with everyone but I may as well have a look what it is. It’s an outline of crown with a sun underneath it its like very simple but its perfect. Then again he shouldn’t be the one I should be with I know it 

B: you will stay as far away from him as you can 

I look really creepy talking to myself but I don’t care ok first english literature than a free period that should be ok. Right? I mean all I have to do is find my class annnnnnnnnnd im here should I sit in the front or the back 

?: oh shit 

Jughead P.o.v 

I have finally found the room it took a while but im here I just hope no one knows I take this class I mean its quite embarrassing 

J: oh shit 

B: you’ve got to be fucking kidding me 

Why her. Why shes the girl im trying to avoid 

B: jughead. What an absolute pleasure to see you especially again 

J: look betty you cant tell anyone it would ruin my reputation 

B: ive known you what 10 minutes and quite frankly I want nothing to do with you sound like a dick and you clearly treat women like btw sweet pea gave you away with that on just don’t talk to me look at me think about me and don’t even breath in my direction 

J: betty... 

Bettys P.o.v 

J:betty 

He said my name so softly he sounded sad like he felt bad but it wasn’t his fault that we got this mark 

J: please let me talk to you after class we should discuss this 

B: sorry I have classes all day and im busy tonight 

I lied but i wasn’t ready maybe im overreacting but that don’t matter im just not ready to talk to him 

B: no im going to take a seat and you will sit on the other side of the classroom ok? Ok 

And I walked away im not in the mood today my life just changed in the blink of an eye well it hasn’t happened the first time all through the class I felt eyes on me but I refuse to look ah finally the bell I need to find a café or something just to sit down and look at things for my spare room i just need something to do to think 

10 minutes later.... 

This looks nice one floor café and its vintage I decide to sit at the back in a corner by a plug socket since my laptop needs charging im currently looking at things to put in a games room im torn between that or a walk in wardrobe im completely lost in thought when the barista comes with my order 

Ba: vanilla latte with cream and cinnamon? 

B: yeah thank you 

For some reason he sits next to me like really close im not gonna lie its making me uncomfortable but im not going to complain. Yet. 

Ba: its my break and your beautiful so I thought I would sit here 

he places his hand on my thigh there’s only about five other people in hear but most are spread out some on call others just quite 

Ba: games rooms I like it 

B: yeah 

Hes leaning over me hand going further up my leg closer to my well there I ask him to stop and he doesn’t I ask again and nothing 

J: she said stop 

The barista had gotten up but not out of free will jughead practically threw him In the air. Wait JUGHEAD what is he doing here 

Ba: yeah s-s-sorry I mus-st b-be deaf or um something 

B: yeah and believe there were other orders you had to take in as well 

And he was gone 

J: so we are lying now ouch cooper didn’t think you would be the one to lie 

B: and I didn’t think YOU would be my soulmate everyones dreams got crushed then 

All I do is drink my latte and pack my stuff 

J: I deserve that but seriously betty I think we should talk about what ever this is ive looking for you everywhere I sorta figured you had a free period 

B: let me make this clear jughead there is no us there never will be an us all because one all you care about is the size of you dick which will probably be small two your body count and three your reputation you are the one person I wouldnt want as a. as a 

J: you cant even bring yourself to say it you’ve built so many walls you cant let them down and stop being a bitch 

I had finished my latte so I was ready to leave and that’s what I did im not the one to run away from my problems but I couldn’t do this and everyone was staring at us 

J: betty wait 

B; no jughead listen to me you have no idea what ive been through and quite frankly you don’t want to know and I don’t want you to find out but if you ever come and find me again and then insult me well you will be in deep shit 

I could feel the tears falling down my face I need to get out of here as I turn around I feel a stong hand on my arm 

J: betty please im sorry just tell me one thing what does it look like 

B: and crown and a sunset just look for yourself I don’t want to be around you 

On the walk home I managed to stop myself from crying I dint know how but I did 

H: betty? What are you doing home early I thought you had another class today 

B: dad... 

And that’s when it happened I just broke down like dad had to carry me to the sofa and he held me while i cried he didn’t ask I felt like a child again after about 10 minutes he asked me what happened 

B: one of cheryls friends he um turned out to be my soulmate 

He sat there speechless 

H: but why are you crying you have just met your soul mate 

B: he was more bothered about his reputation and then decided to come and find and mange to do something only one other person has done before he broke me 

H: he sounds like a dick 

B: dad you cant say that 

H: what he is but if you want we can sort out your spare room if you have decided 

B: maybe sometime next week I just need to ask a few people what they think first 

H:Ok but I think you should get back to college before cheryl starts printing missing posters 

B: ok fine bye dad and me you and charles are definitely going out tonight maybe to that new steak place and we can invite cheryl and aunt penelope 

H: ok honey I will call now and no more tears otherwise you’re paying 

B:ok fine love you bye 

20 minutes later 

Ch: betty there you are I ordered your favorite 

B + Ch: double cheeseburger with extra cheese and no onions 

We all laughed me, cheryl, charles, veronica, kevin and sweet pea it felt right all we were missing was toni 

C: so cher dad just texted me and told me to tell you that me, you, betty and everyone else have to meet at the new steak house The rib shack at six that includes all our friends and dont worry everything will be payed for due to us starting college and aunt penelope will be there 

K: sounds like fun but whos paying surely your dad isnt paying for everyone 

B: youd be surprised any way I have a question 

Ch: ask away dear cousin 

B: so me and charles each have a spare room his is down stairs and mine is next to my room theres like a door connecting the two right and I cant decide what I want to do with it 

S: why not a home cinema 

C: already took that one 

B: you didnt let me finish 

V: what about a sex dungeon 

B: nope it was my third option anyway my top two that I cant decide what to choose a games room or a walkin closet 

T: what are you lot on about 

Toni interupted our convosation with jughead none other to be honset I don’t want him to come tonight but oh well 

Ch: cousin betty cany decide what her spare room will be A a games room or B a walk in closet 

T: I say games roomcause we can just come round yours all the time 

S: same here 

B: are we all in for a games room then 

Everyone else: yeah 

B: ok games room it is 

V; I still say go for the sex dungeon but whatever 

Ch: anywho TT we have a celebratory dinner tonight with mine and bettys plus charles’ family and you will be my plus one and we are all invited 

K: maybe we could go clubing after 

C: what about school my first class is at nine 

Ch: what about this weekend all go out get proper dressed up and get crazy drunk do crazy things 

B: and deal with the hangover the next day........ count me the fuck in bitch 

Jughead stayed silent the entire time I know we spoke today well more like I yelled at him but somethings off 

Later that night..... 

I wore a rose gold wrap balloon sleeve mini dress charles wore a blue checkered long sleeve top and his grey jeans me, veronica, cheryl and toni colour coordinated 

Veronica wore a plum satin ruched lace up back midi dress 

Cheryl wore a burgundy strappy sheer panel sequin bodycon dress 

And toni wore an emerald green velvet drape detail bodycon dress 

And my dad well he wore his favorite blue top and a greyish blazer 

We looked amazing the boys looked meh when we stepped inside the steak house we knew it would be fancy but not this fancy it was gorgeous as we were all taking our seats jughead ran in 

J: sorry im late I had to babysit my little sister 

When we all looked right at him we made eye contact I didn’t realize how beautiful his eyes were they were a mix of black and an icy type of blue 

They just looked perfect


	4. Chapter 4

Jugheads p.o.v 

When everyone was talking about the meal tonight I wasn’t sure if I was being invited since its bettys family but when charles read out the message he said aunt penelope that’s cheryls mom that means their cousins cheryl probably mentioned this but I was most likely not listening anyway im cheryls friend so I should go right I will talk to sweet pea about him to be honest not the best person to talk to but oh well he’s my best friend everyone had to go home except for cheryl and toni they had one more class as everyone left I pulled sweet pea to the side 

J: sweets I need your help like really bad 

S: anything jug but can we go to yours toni has cheryl round after their last class and I dont want to deal with the noise 

J: yeah sure I just need to look after my sister when she gets in from school but feel free to come round your like my brother your jellybeans other big bro 

S: how is she doing by the way last time I saw her she wasn’t doing very good with school 

J: shes doing fine she started high school as well 

S: god I remember when she was a baby she was the cutest 

J: she was quite as well which was great 

In about twenty minutes of walking we got to mine I just moved me and my sister jellybean and veronica into an apartment when I started college if your wondering where I got the money from after my mom died we all got a lot of money but jellybean isnt allowed hers until shes eighteen and veronica also pays half the rent which isnt to bad I guess and the reason we were a bit late was because I got a bit hungry and sweet pea ran into a girl and decided to get her number mostly to fuck her but sweet pea could tell something was up because I didn’t hit on her first well. I didn’t hit on her full stop sooooo this will be an interesting conversation 

J: wanna bear 

S: yeah and now you will spill the tea sis 

J: ok I thought you were I grown man not a 14 year old girl 

S: veronica says it all the time 

J: shes I girl 

S: speaking o fgirls why did you not hit on that girl earlier 

J: I wanted to leave her to my best bud 

S: bullshit you forsythe never lose a chance to hit on a girl 

J: Speaking of girls 

S: woah woah wait stop your asking me for girl advice you forsythe pendleton jones the fucking third asking me jorden bryce peabrook for girl advice what happened your dick gone soft 

We both started laughing and currently sitting on the sofa 

J: its about betty 

S: what did you get a boner over her or worse you didn’t get a boner over her 

J: sweet pea im serious betty she um shes my soul mate 

Sweet pea spat his drink all over and he just sat there in silence 

S: what the fuck 

J: no need to spit your drink all over me 

S: betty is your soulmate im not bothered about that its that you have a soulmate its insane I didn’t think you would get one but why do you need my advice im mean betty seems like great person so im confused 

There was I silence a long silence I didn’t know what to say do I just go straight into what I did or do I ease into I think sweet pea saw me thinking about it 

S: what did you do 

J: I spoke to her like a normal person would do when they find out who their soulmate is like you did with veronica 

S: my talk with veronica werent he greatest though so it couldn’t of been that bad 

J: I made it ten times worse I kinda told her to stop being a bitch and shes built up walls that she cant even bring them down 

S: you do know how much shes been through right 

J: no one told me 

S: lets just say its bad veronica told me well her and charles 

J: since when do you and veronica speak without arguing 

JB: isnt is obvious they fucked 

J: swear jar and what are doing back from school its still one twenty 

S; who pissed you off 

J: dude. Seriously who pissed you 

JB: bethany 

J: what did bitch do this time 

S: whos bethany and what did she do 

JB: she tried to um punch me and I doged it but I was leaning against a locker and she punched the locker then I kicked her her vagina 

J: private parts PRIVATE PARTS and her hand what happened 

S: jughead shut up I want jelly did to bethany 

JB: well after kicked her she fell down I grabbed he hair pulling her head up punched her she fell over and I spat on her and ran off 

J: what about school im guessing im getting a phone call 

S: that’s my girl 

J: sweet pea don’t encourage her and jelly go to your room your not grounded but um you don’t get your laptop for a week and no netflix 

JB: ok and jug swear jar 

J: well since your not bothered no bill coming over for a week 

JB: that is not fair 

S: whos bill 

J: its her boyfriend 

S: awwww jellys got a boyfriend 

JB: and wheres your girlfriend 

S: ok listen here you little shit 

Sweet pea stood up really fast and jelly bean ran to her room 

JB: SWEAR JAR 

S: I got to get going otherwise if cheryl and toni get going at it they aint going to stop 

J: sweet pea what should I do about betty 

S: talk to her without getting mad 

And he was gone 

JB: whos betty 

J: shes no one jelly 

JB: bullshit who is she 

J: seriously shes no one and seriously cash up 

JB: jughead tell me 

V: tell jug what 

J: nothing 

My phone started ringing 

J: it’s the school 

After the phone call I talked to veronica about that we have to have a meeting at the school on wednesday for jelly she agreed after about an hour she went to cheryls to get ready 

After a few hours I started to get ready jelly helped me pick out an outfit I ended up wearing a black shirt with three buttons undone and black trousers with my plain leather jacket 

JB: if you wear your serpent jacket it would probably end up badly 

J: yeah your probably right 

JB: hey jug can I come with you 

J: I don’t know cause on of the parents are paying and its uite expensive I feel bad for himpaying for me already and the meal starts in 45 minutes can you get ready in that time 

JB: yeah is it fancy 

J: yeah I had a look at the pictures its quite fancy 

JB: ok I have the perfect outfit 

Jellybean walked out exactly 45 minutes later walked out of her room and she looked gorgeous she wore a pink plain lace draped sashes v-neck short sleeve midi dress and her hair half up half down braided into a flower bun 

J: you look amazing jelly now lets go we are late 

JB: what about veronica 

J: shes meeting us there now come on the uber is waiting 

JB: okay jeez 

After a few minutes we were there jelly was really nervous for some reason I paid and we went straight in I got a bit nervous cause it was betty’s dad who was paying everyone was already there taking their seats so we weren’t late which was good I ran In before jellybean 

J: sorry im late I had to babysit my little sister 

And that was when I saw betty she was breath taking she was wearing this rose gold dress we made eye contact I didn’t realize how beautiful her eyes were 

They were perfect 

JB: im here too you know


	5. Chapter 5

Betty's p.o.v 

JB: im here too you know 

This girl next to jughead looked around 15 maybe just starting her sophomore year she looked very similar to veronica except she had light brown hair and she wore this cute pink dress she reminded me of the old me 

Ch: jellybean you’re here 

J: she convinced me to bring her here I hope mr cooper doesn’t mind 

Hal: not at all, the more the merrier 

B: hello? 

JB: its jellybean im jugheads and veronicas sister 

B: im betty cheryls cousin who im guessing you know 

Ch: yes she does we invite to many of our sleepovers 

Hal: well jellybean where would you like everyone to sit I have a feeling you like to put everyone in their place more ways then one 

JB: I guess you could say that 

Jellybean seemed like an amazing girl im shocked to see how jughead and her are related but I can tell her and veronica are. My dad and her get along really well and im happy everyone is getting along so far I just want this meal to go quick so I can go home. 

JB; well why don’t I sit next to mr cooper and penelope at the head of the table cause I know how much you love to sit there then opposite me will you 

She pointed to charles it was quite funny because she hadnt really met us yet 

C: charles 

JB: sorry charles then next to you would be cheryl toni sweet pea and veronica 

Sp; you did that on purpose you monkey 

Jb: opps carrying on opposite you lot would be kevin jughead then betty 

Shit 

Jellybeans p,o,v 

This is perfect sweet pea and veronica would finally spend time together without arguing and also I remember bettys name being mentioned into jughead conversation with sweet pea so this should be fun 

JB: so betty have you just moved here cause I dont think anyone has mentioned you before 

B: yeah me and charles moved here with my dad over the summer but we didn’t really go out we were focused on getting the house sorted 

JB: where did you live before 

C: good old riverdale 

As soon as charles said riverdale nearly everyone gave him death glare 

C: we don’t talk about that place anymore 

H: you could call it hell 

B: can we not talk about that place we moved here to get away from it 

JB: sorry I asked 

B: its fine honestly you don’t need to apologize 

After that we ordered drinks and food I had this chicken thing everyone else pretty much had steak or ribs and soon we went off into our conversations after talking to cheryl and Toni for a bit hal started to clink his glass 

Jugheads p.o.v 

After that awkward conversation everyone kinda just broke into their own little groups and all was left was me and betty kevin was talking to veronica and sweet pea betty was the first one to break the ice 

B: you sister seems nice 

J: she has her moments I guess 

No answer 

J: look betty im sorry for what happened 

I turned to her and out my hand on hers she looked me dead in the eye and for a split second I thought she one going to forgive me or two punch me in the face 

B: no im not doing this ive had enough of people treating me like shit and if you are going to be one of them just leave 

J: im not trying to be a dick or start anything but please forgive me 

She got up and walked to the bar without saying anything so I started to follow her 

J: betty please you need to realize that we are soulmates and well we cant help that 

B: jughead just because we are soulmates doesn’t mean I have to have you in my life 

J: betty please forgive thats all i ask we share the same friends its best we at least be civil 

B: your right we can be civil, but I refuse to forgive you 

J: why betty please tell me 

B: because youre right I build up walls so much that I dont think I can bring back down again not even for my so-called soulmate whatever system runs this is bull shit so just please leave me alone 

J: betty im so sorry I didn’t mean anything I didn’t know what I was thinking I just got caught up in the moment 

B: no you were right just take the win for fucks sake 

After that we started hearing I clink coming from our table it was her dad 

Betty’s p.o.v 

I had to admit he was right I was about to start crying but my dad started to clink his glass yay toast time lets hope its not an ‘inspirational’ speeches cause I cant deal with any of them at the moment I just off to the table and took my seat and raised my glass ready to listen 

H: I just wanted to say im so proud of everyone for starting college I know ive only met some of you today I can tell all of you are going to make wonderful men and women 

Everyone: cheers 

We all clinked glasses and I started talking to sweet pea and veronica about random stuff pretty much anything and everything and soon our food came everyone pretty much had the same. During this someone bring up something about school or work just so we arent in silence but still its vey awkward but I had a feeling everyone could sense some tension then we all looked up to a gil screaming 

Jb: shit 

J: jellybean is that her 

Ch: who spill jelly 

Jb: bethany 

T: shit. Oh my god mr cooper I didn’t mean to swear 

H: its fine 

Bethany started to storm over with her I think mother with a black eye and a swollen lip I had to hold in laugh and tried not to act proud 

B: mother that’s her shes the one who attacked me out of no where 

Bethanys mom: well you must be her father 

She pointed to hal I was about to interrupted but he stood up and gave me a look saying he got it 

H: im her uncle but if you have eyes you can see that we are trying to have a meal a quiet meal so if you can leave my family be well that would be peachy 

BM: well I um my daughter is scared because of your niece she should be expelled from the school 

J: well I believe you will be in a meeting in a few days so we will sort everything out then for now we don’t know each other. So please go and leave us be. 

BM: very well but I swear you will not be in that school for much longer 

She was getting all up in jb’s face and pointing at her acting like she was going to hurt her. Bethany was behind her smirking and they walked off 

J: thank hal so much I didn’t except this to happen 

H: oh its fine ive dealt with similar things before now lets eat 

The rest of the night went smoothly a few laughs here and there jellybean constantly apologizing soon enough it was time to go everyone saying goodbye penelope cheryl toni and sweet pea were the first to go veronica said she was going back with kevin and staying at his tonight I called me and jelly an uber and as we were waiting hal came up to 

H: I must say jughead you are a good man im guessing jellybean gets her intelligents from you 

J: I wouldn’t be to sure about that 

H: well if you ever need anything you are always welcome at our home right kids 

C: yeah 

Betty stayed silent I could tell she was about to shout at her dad but she kept it in 

J: thank you mr cooper 

H: please call me hal and you jellybean stay out of trouble but if that girl comes near you again do me a favor and teach her a lesson 

Jb: I think she got it last time 

And right on time our uber pulled up we said goodbye and they went to their car 

Bettys p.o.v 

After a painfully awkward dinner I had to explain to charles what happened so the car ride home was twice as long or so is seemed when we pulled up I ran straight to my room to get changed after about ten minutes I had my hair up short and hoodie on and no make up and running to charles room 

B: charles are you decent 

C: yeah come in 

B: I have to tell you something and no one can know got it 

C: betty your scaring me whats going on does this have something to with you storming off after talking to jughead 

B: yep


	6. Chapter 6

Betty's p.o.v 

C: YOU FUCKING WHAT 

B: shut up before I kill you dad could hear 

And right on time there was a small knock on the door 

H: charles are you alright 

C: you must tell dad 

He started whispering and we started arguing quietly of course I knew dad started getting worried he started knocking again charles looked at me and I finally gave in 

C: yeah dad come in 

H: betty whats going on 

B: dad something happened its about what happened the other day when I came home early 

H: oh ok let me make tea first and we and we can sit downstairs and talk 

B: ok 

10 minutes later 

H: right now that’s how you make a cup of tea 

C: dad bettys trying to explain 

H: ok sorry betty explain whats so important and shocking the charles nearly screamed the house down 

B: jugheads my soulmate 

Silence then charles started speaking 

C: theres something else to. I think kevin is my soulmate 

Silence again then dad started laughing 

H: so your telling me you both found your soulmate around the same time 

C: I met kevin the same day you met jughead so we both found our soulmates at the same time perfect 

H: you know it is normal for twins to find their soulmates on the same day more common then not 

B: wait so your not freaking out about this its just me 

H: well you came home crying the other day so what happened 

I explained what happened from start to finish and they sat there mouths open not knowing what to say 

H: he's a dick 

C+B: dad 

H: what he is for treating my little princess like that 

B: dad don’t call me that 

H: im sorry sweetheart. Can I see your marks 

I lifted my shirt up slightly so they could see it I felt charles trace it 

C: its beautiful 

B: so anyway your turn 

He stood up and pulled his shirt completely off his was right below his nipple and it was a word ‘okay’ 

B: okay? 

C: yeah I was pretty confused my self 

H: well if it helps all soulmarks are different theres only two of the same one. Yours and the person you share it with they can vary from words, emojis, symbols and pictures some even have locations they represent something significant to the person or they relationship yours betty is a mix of two pictures a crown and a sun maybe a nickname of some sort the crown im guessing is royalty maybe not actual royalty maybe a metaphor of some kind now yours kevin is a word now perhaps it could be a little inside joke im not to sure 

B: wow how do you know all of this 

H: I do teach mythology and soulmarks are the first thing we teach to freshmen so that’s kind of my speciality 

C: that’s a lot info to remember 

B: charles have you spoken to kevin about this 

C: um no I haven't really had chance 

H: I have an idea charles you want kevin to talk to you and betty you clearly hate jughead and want to make him jealous why don’t you go clubbing with your friends on friday but well I think you know 

B: dad you’re the best 

H; I know 

Friday rolled round and I only had one class which wasn’t to bad that just meant more time to get ready I invited veronica round to help I was gonna invite cheryl but she said she was going round toni’s to help her. We all decided to colour code since for some reason we loved doing that 

Cheryl was red there was no doubt about that 

Toni was green 

Veronica was purple 

And I was black 

V: so b what black dresses do you have 

By the time veronica got to mine since her last class finished an hour after mine it was around three 

B: not many day ones theres a few somewhere but clubbing ones none 

V: well we are obvi going shopping 

B: theres no time 

V: one hour and I will pay 

B: v you don’t have to do that 

V: pish posh I love treating people and I love making boys lose their shit over a dress 

B: one hour and then we start getting ready 

If you're wondering why I want to get ready early its because me and veronica plus cheryl, Toni and Kevin have a table booked for six before we meet the boys at the club at eight but also I got a little spa this planned for me and veronica 

After about twenty minutes looking through five stores veronica came across victoria secret 

V: b we gotta go in there 

B: no absolutely not 

V: come on please 

B: ugh fine 

Veronica ran straight towards a so called ‘very sexy lace cutout teddy’ 

V: b im buying this 

B: good for you 

V: not for me for you. You silly goose 

B: im sorry no not happening 

She convinced me any way she said I should wear it tonight see if theres anyone worthy if you know what I mean. You see the truth is im a virgin due to being the perfect girl next door except for the last two months of high school then moving away I hadn't really given it a thought, but veronica didn’t need to know that 

For the next thirty minutes we were on the hunt for one dress and then veronica found it 

‘a black Cold Shoulder Thick Strap Mesh Sequins Dress' 

After veronica paid for it we went straight home and I stared to explain what would happen 

B: so I also booked us a nail appointment since mine seriously need it 

V: omg yes b you’re the best 

B: but its not just that its more like a spa thing its two hours long but they also do your make up as well so all we have to do is take our dresses and swimming costumes then come back here drop our shit off and go 

V: well what are we waiting for lets go 

We soon got there and we were led into a private room where we got changed I wore a one piece to cover my mark there was two bath tubs they told us it’s the hot tube baths and in it we would have four treatments 

A mud face mask 

Nails 

Sports massage 

A warm oil face mask 

After we got in the tub they got working straight away they first put the face mask on then got onto our nails veronica wanted something to match her dress so she got indigo and white marble with an almond shape I got a navy blue with some flowers painted on with a ballerina shape while doing our nails they gave us the massage. We were having so much fun we began talking and she started talking about soulmates more specific sweet pea 

B: why don’t you want to be with him 

V: its not me who doesn’t want to be with him its my dad 

B: your dad knows who your soulmate is 

V: no in high school every week at some point we would take it in turns to go round each other's house normally my dad was never in but this time he was and when he saw the jacket sweet pea had on he went ballistic after they all left at me and jug but jug didn’t care what he thought and joined the serpents me well I focus on making him proud so I try to make sweet pea forget about what ever relationship we have it doesn’t work 

B: so jughead doesn’t speak to your dad 

V: my dad disowned him made him move out and after that our parents divorced, I stayed with my dad and jellybean and jug stayed with our mom she passed during the summer and left everything to us 

B: im so sorry v I had no idea 

V: its fine me and her weren't really the closet but jug was and he just changed became more angry he would get drunk pretty much every night I was the one picking him up at three in the morning but I got him to get his act together for jellybean he became her guardian 

B: why not your dad how come he didn’t get her 

V: he didn’t want her jelly chose mom 

B: oh 

V: anyway, enough depression I want some drinks um can I get a martini please betty do you want anything 

B: and I will have a margarita thank you 

Not long after our drinks came and our face masks were off and they were applying the second one and they were applying the last coat to our nails we still had an hour and twenty minutes and in ten minutes we would get out hair done and veronica was especially excited about that part after we finished our drinks our nails were done and we were having the last face mask removed 

V: so b have you meet your soulmate 

B: yeah 

V: omg who spill now 

B: well his name is ice cream 

V: you little bitch but seriously have you 

B: no and quite frankly I don’t want to why should I have to keep my hopes up waiting for one guy and when I find them that’s it no one else you know its disappointing 

V: honesty I love it and your totally right although its nice to know there's someone out there that’s the one 

B: I guess anyway ready for a makeover 

V: bitch please I was born ready it 

Within the next forty minutes our hair and makeup was finished and we were getting changed 

Veronica had her hair in a chunky braid up do and her makeup was a purple sunset eyeshadow with a glitter cut crease and eyeliner and a maroon lipstick and her dress was a short sparkly one long sleeve purple dress she looked like a queen where as I had Double Braid with a Low Bun and my makeup was a dark green smoky eye with a green glitter halo crease and a dark brown matte lipstick and my dress 

V: ugh it feels like we are going to prom don’t you think 

B: I wouldn’t know I never went to mine I was going through my bitchy phase and no one asked me so 

V: WHAT YOU NEVER WENT TO PROM 

B: can we not talk about it 

V: fine but we better get going 

After that I paid and we got in a cab and went to mine to drop our shit off and headed straight to the restaurant Cheryl and Toni were already there and Charles jumped in the cab with us it was a fairly fancy place so we blended in Charles was wearing a plain dark blue shirt with jeans and a bomber jacket Toni wore an emerald green satin wrap dress with a mix of brown and pink for her eyeshadow with liner and her hair was braided half up half down with her classic pink highlights Cheryl wore her hair in a tight high straight ponytail and her dress was a Burgundy Strappy Sheer Panel Sequin Bodycon Dress her makeup was red blended out with liner and some glitter in the corner of her eye everyone looked amazing the only thing we matched in were our leather jackets different colour of course 

Veronica’s p.o.v 

Once we got to the restaurant Cheryl and Toni stood there looking gorgeous and were waiting so we could take our seats 

Ch: omg you guys look amazing but im guessing that’s what took you so long 

V: you guessed correct Cher but you two are stunning 

T: thank you veronica 

B: well what are we waiting for im hungry 

V: jesus your just like jug constantly hungry 

B: what no im not you have no idea what your talking about he’s your brother not mine you’re the one whose meant to share similarities 

V: b calm down but seriously we should eat 

After we ate our meal Charles came out with a little surprise for everyone 

C: so, I booked us a limo for getting to the club we the offer free champagne and it should be here in about ten minutes so I thought I would tell you before anyone calls an uber 

Ch: Charles your amazing 

B: how come you didn’t tell me 

V: that’s ruining the surprise b 

B: oh 

V: anyway, you'll never guess what betty told me she never went to prom 

Ch: WHAT WHY 

B: no one asked me, and I don’t want to spend loads of money on a dress to wear one night when I didn’t have a date or friends so there was no point 

C: she didn’t miss a lot either the most exciting part was when someone spiked the punch 

T: that makes sense 

Ch: me and tt were crowned prom queens 

B: no king 

T: nope we had the best principal so yeah 

C: the limos here 

We all headed out the club was fifteen minutes away in the car, so we made the best of it 

Betty’s p.o.v 

The limo could fit us all in in fact we could of fit the boys in but they were already there according to Toni I was getting nervous by the second I must of drank most of the bottle of champagne within the fifteen minutes 

C: betty you should slowdown we are drinking all night 

B: hey I deserve this we all deserve to go out get drunk until we forget everything and hook up with the first person we see 

V: yes b go girl I love drunk betty 

B: im sober im not a lightweight 

The limo came to a stop toni said the boys were waiting outside meaning they were right out that door I was at the very end so I would get out last I wasn’t ready so i grabbed a bottle I was drinking and took a huge gulp of it 

C: you ready betty 

B: fuck no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i dont think ive actually left any notes in a while i believe this chapter is the longest one ive done maybe i was going to add more but i felt like it would drag on a bit and in this im very descriptive of the makeup and the outfits because i want you to have a clear idea of what they are wearing 
> 
> and also i hope you are all staying safe during this pretty shitty time and if you have any suggestions on what to add into the story please tell me im having a lot of time to write so yeah and remember WASH YOUR HANDS YOU DIRTY BASTARDS


End file.
